Smiles'
by 16forever
Summary: Seto Kaiba loathed winter. The feeling he got from being trapped in a house while the snow kept piling on made him want to fire somebody, just so he would be doing something productive oneshot.


Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I probably would be building a hospital in Africa right now with all the money I would be making.

_Smiles_

Seto Kaiba loathed winter. The feeling he got from being trapped in a house while the snow kept piling on made him want to fire somebody, just so he would be doing something productive. No, the great Kaiba was not literally trapped in his mansion, but the sheer dreariness and stillness of the surroundings outside made it seem like the entire world was sleeping under a big white blanket. To him, sleep was a waste of time, only scarcely necessary and worst of all, it represented laziness. Seto Kaiba hated laziness. Therefore, he hated winter.

Today in particular was extremely cold. The temperature for the past week had been steadily dropping everyday, plummeting below freezing and upon finding itself content, refusing to get back up. There was no real snow anymore, just the old, frozen white field of cotton that had been sitting on the ground for weeks, slowly turning into a tick layer of ice.

Our CEO knew the weather was breaking him, and couldn't help but count the minutes until his younger brother returned home from school. Once home, he planned on going out to eat somewhere using hunger as an excuse to leave the house. While waiting, he heard an earsplitting crack a short distance away, and he smiled softly knowing that is was not one of his own trees that could no longer take weight of the ice and give away some of its branches to relieve the pressure. (For he planted all his trees in a greenhouse, where neither snow nor ice could ever get to them)

Loud footsteps interrupted his thoughts as Seto started closing all the applications on his computer.

♥♥♥

Mokuba adored his new teacher. Naturally, being the little brother of the biggest CEO in Japan had its benefits. Kaiba spared no expense to insure his little Mokie's happiness. Together, the two brothers searched for a top rated school that both of them could agree on. Upon narrowing their search, Kaiba personally interviewed all the teachers, making sure they met his standards of education. His younger brother, would then meet them for himself, and decide what teacher he wanted for what class. His new sociology teacher was his favorite. She had qualities about her that Mokuba wished every person had been graced with. Her last assignment of the term was called "Smile." The class was to go out and help out three people, and document their reactions.

Excited for the new project, Mokuba ran to his limo, fell on the ice, and quickly got on his feet again, determined to tell his brother about the new project he had to do.

♥♥♥

"Big Brother!" Mokuba called running through the halls of the house, up to the elder's office. "Big Brother I'm home!"

"Couldn't tell" Seto responded somewhat sarcastically. It was then he noticed the dirt on his brother's pants and skid marks on his hands. "What happened to you?" he demanded, wanting to know who dare harm his younger.

His little brother however, paid no attention to what his taller self said. "We are starting a new project called 'smiles' and its due in a week. But I do not have to start it _now_. Can we go to Mc. Donalds?"

Seeing has he was not getting a response, Kiaba decided to try a different approach. "As long as you wash your hands before we go"

Immediately, the younger looked at his hands. "O ya! I was running home and fell on the ice. Don't worry, I'm fine." Then adding half jokingly, half seriously, "Nobody needs to be fired over this, I should not have been running on the ice," before jumping away to wash his hands.

♥♥♥

Sometimes being in a limo can actually be annoying, the younger of the brothers noted, like when your going to Mc. Donald's and cannot park the limo in a small, narrow, parking space.

Frustrated that the car could not park, Kaiba and Mokuba had to park the Walmart parking lot next door, and walk from there to Mc. Donalds. The snow came down in a white fog, wetting the faces of the two brothers as they got out of the vehicle Their skimpy coats were barely enough to keep them covered as the below freezing temperature started making itself known by sending a cold chill up the two boy's spines. Shivering, they pressed on in the snow, listening to it crunch beneath their feet. The wind was the worst. It took pride in the fury of its power and in nipping and biting their wet hands and feet, making it difficult to walk.

Finally, they both reached the indoors, thankful to get out of the cold.

♥♥♥

"That was an adventure" Mokuba stated as they stomped the snow off their shoes, and entered the main dining area.

"Next time we go here, I am taking a smaller car" Kaiba stated, taking a step backward in line.

Mokuba stopped. Why had his brother just moved back in a line that only goes forward? Turning around to face the cashier, he smelt it. An overwhelming 'dirty person' smell that once in your nose, finds a pathway directly to your stomach, and makes you want to gag.

Turning to face the source of the odder, Mokuba saw two men. Both were wearing dirty old cloths, which had probably never seen a washing machine in the past year. The man standing in front smiled brightly at the boy, his eyes searching for any trace of love and acceptance. Only one had a jacket on, the other had red arms, stung from the cold and a fleece hat, barely covering his bald head. The first man fumbled with his pockets while standing behind his sniffling friend. Mokuba quickly realized the first smiling man was mentally ill, and the second was his helper.

If Kaiba had ever been nervous before, this was nothing compared. His younger brother, his only brother, whom he loved and cared for was standing next to two _lazy_ homeless bums that just smiled at him. This was bad. Thinking quickly, and trying not to attract attention, the elder motioned for his brother to come to his side, away from the two men.

He saw the signal, but could not bring himself to come. Mokuba turned back to the two men as watched the taller one order.

"How may I help you?" that young lady at the counter said, leaning her body slightly back as they approached.

"Coffee is all miss" he responded, pulling change out of his pockets letting it clink on the counter."

Mokuba realized that was all they could afford, and then put the pieces of the puzzle together. At any restaurant, you have to order something in order to stay. These men before him just wanted to escape the bitter cold in order to have a few minutes of warmth before heading outside to face the dreadful weather again.

The young CEO could have gone mad. He knew his little bundle of joy_ saw_ his signal, but could not understand why he choose to_ ignore_ it completely! A million thoughts were going through his head at the moment, mostly consisting of trying to find a way to get his brother out of the current situation he was in, without the entire store noticing. (The people in line were already watching the kid)

Mokuba felt the stares. He knew people were watching him, probably scolding him in their minds, but he did not care. All he could do was stand and watch as the two men made their way to their seats. The younger Kaiba then knew what he had to do. Without saying a word, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had.

"Two cheeseburger happy meals please" he said, tilting his head to look up at the tall woman behind the counter.

Kaiba now knew what his younger was doing, and did not feel the need to stop him. Standing up taller, proud to be the older brother of such a heroic young kid, Kaiba watched the scene play out before him.

Picking up the bags in his small hands, the young boy walked directly over to the two men and set the bags down in front of them. Picking up the hand of the man without a jacket, Mokuba's eyes met the other gentleman's.

With tears in his eyes, the chap muttered a small thank-you. At this a gigantic smile broke over the kid's face as he skipped back over to his older brother, and quietly asked if they could leave the store. (Mokuba figured all the people staring at him during his meal would be uncomfortable, and make for a rather unenjoyable meal)

The two walked in silence on the way back to their car, and to the small one's surprise, Seto ordered pizza to be delivered to their house.

In bed that night, Seto reconsidered winter. Naturally, the CEO would not stop hating winter from one short encounter. But the warmth that he got from being around his benevolent little brother, made the winter not seem as cold. Not as still. And maybe not as lazy.

♥♥♥

"Seto" Mokuba called from the bottom of the stairs. "Seto I am home!"

"I noticed" his elder stated.

"And I have good news, I got an A+ on my 'smiles' project!"

♥♥♥

So that was it. This story was just a one-shot that came to me after work one night. But I think I have another brotherly fic forming in my brain if I get enough reviews.


End file.
